my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Holly Blue Agate
Holly Blue Agate is a Homeworld Gem that's assigned as leader of planet Aredox. She is the main antagonist of My Little Universe: Anarchy. Physical Appearance Holly Blue Agate has a periwinkle blue complexion, pale lavender hair styled into two pointed side buns that are white, violet, and lavender, respectively, plump lips, and violet eyes with visible pupils. Her gemstone is located on the lower back of her head. She wears a navy blue top with a high collar, a blue shawl with a darker blue collar-like pattern and a blue diamond symbol, royal blue pants, and white high-heeled jackboots that go up to her thighs. Personality As she is leader of her own colony, Holly Blue Agate doesn't follow similar loyalty to The Diamond Authority as other Gems would. She is shown as assertive, and she will readily attack anyone that tries to defy her. This is to the point when even not calling her "your clarity" will get her ticked off, finding it insulting. She does show some form of respect to her followers, but only if they're in her good graces, as she admitted that Bismuth impressed her when she thought she caught a group of prisoners about to escape. Holly is arrogant towards humans and does not acknowledge them as truly sapient beings, waving off Steven Universe's speech as senseless barking, and only answering Steven's suggestion after Bismuth (a Gem) said the exact same thing afterwards. History My Little Universe: Anarchy Holly Blue Agate had found the Ruby Squad on their trip to the V System, and thinking that they were trespassing had them put under arrest. Holly Blue was presented Bismuth on her arrival and "capture" to the prison she was working in, and Holly Blue Agate immediately began to put her motives to question, asking why Bismuth wanted to join her. She then went on to ask what she could do, but not before making it clear that she'll be asking the questions. When told of Bismuth's involvement in the Gem War, and that she wondered if they could have a use for her, Holly Blue Agate placed Bismuth as a post in her patrols and under Fire Agate's command. She found Bismuth later on with Steven, Amethyst, Applejack and the remaining Ruby Squad members, giving her credit to Bismuth for doing so. She was ready to shatter Steven, who told her he was Human, but holly Blue only called his talk senseless barking, but only when Bismuth said the same thing did she consider it (much to Steven's disbelief). She admitted later to Bismuth that she was impressed, as typical guards from her colony could only handle two to three prisoners and she found her with seven, though she shrugged it off as experienced guards were just Quartzes, and more muscle than brain. Holly blue then placed Bismuth on guard duty at the Aredox docking station before going off on her way. She was later informed about Bismuth's conversation with Twilight Sparkle, and confronted Bismuth about it, being told that she was trying to impress. Holly Blue warned her to stay in her position, and then asked about some tracks her agates had found, even offering her to come with them on a patrol following them. However, she had Fire Agate watch her. When the great escape began to happen, Holly Blue and the other agates caught up with them, and readied to shatter Bismuth, stating there was no reason to take her back. She was only stopped however when Rainbow Dash slammed into her, giving the others enough time to get a head start. Holly quickly caught up with them, but before she could do much, Flint and Pearl stopped her and said it was for White Diamond's experimentation. Holly Blue bought into the lie, even more humbled when Pearl brought up the dangers of her reporting them in for gathering prisoners under her command. Holly Blue Agate was left to contemplate on how a Pearl showed her up. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Sexless Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Antagonists